cause_for_concern_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninoy Dimasalang
Ninoy Dimasalang is 2nd child of Amalia and Curro Dimasalang. His father was a prominent businessman who specialized in Asian imports that were exported around the world. Ninoy grew up in a charmed household and had everything he could ask. One day, he went out to the local market to buy sweets when he saw a beautiful young girl. She was beautiful because of such, she was always surrounded by people. He'd watch her from the store's window, never mustering up enough courage to talk to her. He tried asking around and was told that she was called Lanta. He tried learning more about her but all that he was able to find out was that she was the only child of Mr. Ramil, a known businessman who had a shop in the market. She and her mother were rarely seen, many of the shoppers believed it was because Mr. Ramil wanted to keep them and their all to himself. As he grew he continued to watch her. She filled his thoughts and dreams. When he was 12 his father sat him down to have an important conversation. Ninoy was told that would marry Dimalanta Cojuangco. It was also during this conversation that his father revealed a secret to the young man, their family had amassed their great wealth due to their alliance with the Cojuangco family. Because of this, they required an alliance of marriage. For the longest time Ninoy grew to reset his father. Unbeknownst to him, she was someone he already (somewhat) knew. It was later on he found out that that Lanta's full name was Dimalanta Cojuangco. He was overjoyed and went over to visit her whenever possible. His marriage to the young women went well... until more of her family's past came to light. When the Cojuangco family was killed by a deranged man, he took every effort to build a home that would be safe for the both of them and their children. Dimalanta was Ninoy's true love. Even through all their hardships he was able to keep positive and work towards their future. But when she and most of their children died, he was a shell of his former self. The engineer lost his reason to live. His muse was gone and so was his will. For a long time he could only be found at the bottom of a liquor bottle until he met someone who brought a little color back into his life. Leeba Meier was a speaker for the AA. When Ninoy met her she helped him find direction. With her guidance he was able to restart his career and help his only surviving child. But every time he interacted with his daughter memories would creep back and he would regress. His new wife Leeba took every precaution to keep the two away. He became obsessed with keeping his child safe and because of this he became unhinged again. At first he fought against Leeba, but it was when his own daughter also agreed he finally began to let go. Currently he is working with a therapist to get over the memories of his first wife's death so that he can have a positive and healthy relationship with his child. __NOINDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__